The Crow and the Suicide Angel
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: REWRITTE OF SUICIDE ANGEL, Itachi has returned to find his childhood love dead, driven by grief and regret he searches for a way to bring her back, but will he be able to make the wrong thing's right? OR will Hinata be lost to him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To everyone who was here the first time, thank you for sticking around! As is my tradition for every story I always plug a story for the first chapter's if not the whole story, anyway because I can't just pick one go to Darth Taisha's page and read her stories, their all really good, well Idk about the Bleach one, I've never liked the anime so I never read the story since Idk who the characters are at all... And remember to review! It's good manner's XD Especially though on Way Of Tea, and Itachi's Ghost I want the updates... -_-"**

**IMPORTANT : My standing on flamer's are still the same for this story, you can insult me as a writer all you want but I will not tolerate the insulting of Suicide survivor's or people who have commited suicide, be polite, if you don't like it , then why the hell are you reading this?**

**Summary: Itachi had just returned after several year's to find Hinata dead, driven by grief he searches for a way to bring her back from the land of the dead.**

_** "That it only come's once is what make's life so sweet."**_

_** - Emily Dickinson -**_

Sweet, gentle lavendar eye's, that glowed and shined when she twisted her plump rose petal lips in to a smile.. Now dark, and lifeless... Dark almost violet, indigo twists of hair that smelled richly of kiwi and flowers..

was fanned out over her shadowy white pillows... I flinched when I saw her white sheets stained crimson in large blotches..

Blood...

I cradled her against me, and began to rock back and forth,

" Wake up! .. Wake up... " I cried...

She was gone...

I didn't realse I was sobbing until I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks..

" I'm so sorry Hina... I'm so sorry.."

I murmured as I carressed her pale cheeks , over and over...

My heart didn't ache, no it felt like it wasn't even there..

I grimanced.. It wasn't she had always held it... And now she was gone..

I would never hear her name leave her lips,

Never see her smile brightly, or hear her melody like voice..

My Hinata.. My sweet Hinata...

Regret , tugged at my heart, as memorie's from before I had left..

Where was the light hearted girl, I fell in love with?...

I began to sob..

Gone...

She was gone...

And nothing I could do would bring her back, in the corner of my eye I saw a shining piece metal..

I picked it up in one hand, it was nothing special, a simple dagger really..

I kissed Hinata's cold cheek..

" Don't worry Hinata, we will be together soon.."

**Author's Note : THat is the beginning [ Prelude] to Suicide Angel, any way off to finish the first revised chapter of the Nighten gale's story, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly A year prior to Hinata's death. ( Hinata is 16 when she dies, Itachi is 18 )

**I decided that I am going to cut the Uchiha massacre down signifigantly, Mikito, Shinsui, his wife Taeko, Sasuke, and their grandma will all be alive. Itachi still fled the village.. Blah Blah..**

**Sasuke knows the reasons why Itachi killed his father .. blah blah blah**

**Ummm...**

**OH! I will be continuing Past memorie's still, its easier than doing flashbacks all the bloody time.**

Year's from now, I look back and wonder to myself, Do I regret anything?

Loving Itachi , Loving Sasuke.. Or even dying...

But I can honestly say, that all the tears and the pain was worth it.. If only it meant I healed old wound's of those I loved..

Hinata sat alone in her bedroom, it was another day, it had been exactly half a year since _he _left her.. She had known when he came to her room with that same sad bitter distant smile he had worn all yeara.. That something terrible had happened..

Shinsui had been the first to visit her, after her father told her of course.. He told her how everyone was faring.. He was the first to ask her about the cuts on her arms..

She had simply smiled and told him that she hurt herself training, it was a shallow lie.. After all the time Itachi had spent training her it was so _unlike _her to hurt herself.. But yet he didn't bring it up again.. Time past and eventually everyone stopped asking, everyone but Sasuke.

He was always so angry with Hinata, always glancing at her arms, and her face as if evalutating the damage that had been done. And she _hated _it..

Because he knew, because he _cared_ .

Noone was suppose to care, not when she _couldn't _. She didn't want to replace Ita- She winced when she thought about his name.. She just wanted it to stop aching...

She had decided to walk to the forrest again.. She did this on the difficult days, she would walk to the forrest gash her arms and walk back home.. It had become routine..

She wasn't paying attention, her thought's had been far away.. So she bumped into a boy..

Hinata froze when she realized it was Sasuke, in the short six months since.. _He _left Sasuke had matured ..

Sasuke grasped her shoulder's when she tried to walk around him , " What are you doing Hinata." He asked softly not meeting her eyes. Hinata faked a smile " Just walking ."

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh . " Itachi wouldn't want you to do this.. He loved you Hinata! He loved all us , but he cherished you the most." Hinata winced when he said his name " I don't know what your talking about Sasuke.."

" Bull shit!" Sasuke growled, he ripped her arms away from her side's and shoved her sleeves down revealing her scars for the world to see..

All the anger disappeared from his eyes, he slowly lifted his own arm and pushed up his sleeves to reveal his own thin white scars..

Hinata gasped " You?..."

Sasuke nodded slowly " Me.."

" Sasuke.." Hinata trailed off, Sasuke smiled softly before gently pulling her sleeve's down again.. " Your not alone in this Hinata."

He caressed her cheek , " I use to feel this way too.. But don't you see?... He would die if he saw this Hina.."

Hinata closed her eye's, and let the tears fall for the first time in months.. Sasuke smiled sadly but embraced her.. " If he can.. One day he will come back." Hinatas eye's fluttered open..

All the raw pain and sadness made Sasuke's heart ache, Hinata shook her head.. " Please don't mention him again.. If you want me to let go.."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say, so he pressed his lips to her forehead and took her hand to pull her along with him..

Oblivous to young pair, a pink haired girl was slumped against a tree not far away.. Crying and unknown to all planning to get her own revenge..


End file.
